Over the Rainbow
by ForgetMeNotOrchid
Summary: That night Burt got the call from the police that his son had been found in critical condition, and was at the ICU, in a coma.  But when Kurt woke up, he wasn't in an ICU unit. He was lying on top of a robot with ruby red shoes. WizardofOz cross, darkfic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an AU brought on by a truly horrible redition of the wizard of oz, that prompted me and my friend Katie to instead ponder klaine fics and ships and such. Katie's version was actually crack, and at first I wanted it that way too, but then it turned into a kurtbastain fic.

Prologue: The Twister

Kurt was gasping with fear by the time the football team caught up with him. He had no idea what the final straw had been. The song he had been humming by himself in the locker room, overheard by one of them? The fashion magazine he had been openly ogling at lunch? Or maybe it was the powder blue silk vest he had worn, complete with a silk white dress shirt and silver grey bowtie he had decided to wear today?

Maybe seeing how _gay_ he was, after an entire summer of not seeing it, made them decide that things would be different for sophomore year. No matter what it was, when he was leaving the school, the football team had been looking at him with murder in their eyes.

So Kurt did what any sensible person would do. He had run as hard as he could to his car, only to find them blocking it off. Kurt was at full scale panic. It wasn't like he had any friends he could call to help him. He could beg, but the words wouldn't claw themselves up his throat. He suddenly thought of his dad, who was all alone. What would it do to him, if Kurt was hurt?

The worst part was the look in their eyes. They knew he was scared. They knew he couldn't save himself. And then Kurt suddenly remembered how to scream, because blow upon blow was hitting his face. His chest. His leg. But his voice was too late to save him. His world was already turning black.

That night Burt got the call from the police that his son had been found in critical condition, and was at the ICU, in a coma.

But when Kurt woke up, he wasn't in an ICU unit. He was in some weird town. And he was lying on top of some machine. Which looked a lot like a person, except it was smoking at the leg. And has some great ruby red men's shoes.

"He defeated the vocaloid!" An over excited voice called. And Kurt felt like he had been hit by a twister.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I decided to completely rework this series, and what I had in mind for it. So now, It's most definitely a Kurtbastian fic and it has friends with everyone else, and Sam bashing, although I love Sam, and Blaine bashing, which I'm sorry about because I love Blaine, and Klaine, but Kurtbastian has such great possibility, and I can see the fic going that way. (and also shue bashing, but who would really care about that?) However, the Kurtbastian is going to be awhile, because I'm setting up the entire story. But I'll make sure to sneak him in there at least once a chapter, after this one because this one is really Kurt getting background info.

So. Here is the much revised, and much more plot oriented, Over the Rainbow.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Munchkin Land

Kurt woke up with a pounding headache that didn't seem to go away. He grabbed at his head and looked down, noticing a smoking figure it red prada boots. But the fact that it was smoking made Kurt back pedal as quick as he could in the other direction, only stopping once he hit a giant boy, who hauled him to his feet.

"Hey, dude. You defeated the Volcaloid, and kind of saved our butts. Thanks man. Are you alright? You fell pretty hard."

"Finn!" A short brunette marched onto the scene. "Just because he defeated the Vocaloid, doesn't mean he's a good person. He could be one of the Scarecrows, or a Metal Man, or an Animal, that has been sent here to destroy us."

Kurt looked dumbfounded as the girl yanked Finn out of his grasp, and looked very closely at Kurt, poking and proding at random intervals. "Hey! That hurts! What are you even-"

"Well, he's not a robot in disguise, like the Vocaloids, and he doesn't have any metal plates, or straw sticking out, or a tail, so I think he's…a….uhm…we'll just ask Sam when he comes back down from the cloud base."

"I'm sorry. I- _what?_ Who ARE you people, and where am I, and what is going on?" Kurt asked, looking around at his surroundings for the first time. There were little houses dotting a street, amongst shops and libraries and other such things that made up a town. There was even, in the far distance, what looked like a park with benches and trees and a play ground for little kids. But, everything was so _bright_ and so full, and Kurt really didn't know what to say except, "Everything is so…pretty here!" All of the outfits were like something out of a gaga spread, and Kurt loved it.

Rachel looked at him in confusion. "Wow, when you hit that Vocaloid you must have hit your head pretty hard, if you don't know where we are. Well, this is Lima, one of the only towns in all of Oz that isn't involved in the rebellions, thanks to Sam." She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for something to trigger his memory so he could tell them who he was.

"Sam? Oz? I'm from Ohio." Kurt said, looking at this crazy girl. He must be dreaming. All of it was coming back to him now. The beating, the screaming, the world fading to black. This must be what his mind had come up with while he recovered. If he was going to recover. But he decided that if he was truly going to be stuck here for any amount of time, he might as well understand whatever it was his subconscious was trying to do.

Rachel pointed far up into the clouds, at one in particular with a pinkish hue. "That's the cloud base, where Sam monitors the rebellions. He's the Wizard's right hand man, and is the Good Warlock of the East. Ringing any bells? No? Darn. Ok, well, a few years ago, certain fractions of Oz, which is this country, decided they didn't like the ruler, which is ridiculous, because Sam has made sure everyone is being treated fairly. But the main factions in the fighting are the Scarecrows, just south of here to the west, the Metal Men, who live in the ruins of the beautiful Iron City, a bit more south and to the east, the Animals, in the Forest next to the sea, far down southeast, and the Wicked Warlock, Jesse, and his Vocaloids to the southwest. Lima is way far north, on the border between Oz and the Wild Lands, and right smack dab in the middle is the Emerald City, home to our renowned and revered Wizard."

Kurt looked, frightened, at the brunette, who had just basically given him a map of…Oz? right? Without even breathing. He was wrong. There was no way his subconscious had come up with this as a distraction. It was way too complicated.

Finn took pity on the poor boy, who looked like he was suffering from an information over load. "You must have hit your head really hard, dude, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime, why don't we get you some candy? Candy always helps me!" He grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulders and started to propel him towards a shop labeled The Lollipop Guild. Rachel hurried in front of him and plopped some strange coins into Kurt's hand before grabbing Finn away.

"Finn, I need your help back at the Berry, ok? I need you to finish helping Puck move everything for the sound. We only took a short break to go visit Mike to make sure he was teaching Chorus the choreography for the production, remember? Besides, you can't eat sugar before you're about to sing, haven't I taught you about vocal health a million times by now? You can go eat, sir, and make sure to stop by The Berry tonight to see me performing the lead in the musical I wrote myself, with Finn playing my supporting role!" And with that she was off, not mentioning the _real_ reason she didn't want Finn going into the shop, and that was a certain blonde cashier who looked phenomenal in her guild-issued uniform.

Kurt wandered into the shop, reading the values on the coins and wondering what that even would translate to in American dollars.

"Are you an angel?" Asked the girl who was stocking the shelves, wearing a pink tutu with ribbons on the uniform that really did look elaborate and phenomenal, and Kurt was wondering who the designer was because they looked _amazing._ The girl was still smiling blankly at him while he processed his surroundings, before continuing. "I only ask because I saw you fall from the sky. I was the only one though, because Quinn was at the cashier desk, which faces another street, and Santana was in the back room to have some alone time with her Lady Parts, and she wouldn't invite me even though she normally does. I don't get it though, why wouldn't she want me there? Lord Tubington says I need to practice being a cat, and I get lots of practice at that with Santana-"

"Brittany!" Came a shriek from a dark skinned girl emerging from the back room. "Just because I'm open about what I'm doing back there doesn't give you any right whatsoever to just tell whoever you want. What do _you_ want, lady lips?" Santana asked, looking over at Kurt, who was blushing profusely at the very obvious mention of sex that Brittany had just told a complete stranger. Santana recovered her composure, if he knew, then he knew. "Is something wrong, Lady Lips? Did Brittany just tell a _virgin_ that I was masturbating? And a twink, at that. Bet you're freaked. Here, have a Lollipop on me. Don't worry, I washed my hands." And with that, she once again left Kurt with the blonde. Kurt noticed with a start that her uniform was several inches higher than Brittany's and her neckline plunged much lower, and the frills were much more understated.

"Hey, wait!" He called her back.

Santana turned on her heel, surprised that he would call her back after she had mortified him and then walked away to let him recover.

"Yes, Lady Lips?"

"My name's Kurt, and, I was just wondering, who designs your outfits? They're to die, and yours is different than Brittany's, so you obviously know the designer, because they aren't generic." A final blonde, this one a bit more petite than the last, walked onto the scene. She pointed her perfectly manicured nail towards the door, and left onto the street.

"There's a boutique, three doors down. It's called Champagne Bubbles. They make all their clothes and sell them, and the founder of the Lollipop Guild made a deal with the founder of Champagne Bubbles. So when we higher new members, they get interviewed to get a feel for their personality, and then Tina and Mercedes, the current designers, make them an outfit to match. By the way, I'm Quinn, the manager, this is Santana, whom I'm sure you've already met but wish you hadn't, and this is Brittany, who's sweet but just a bit…vacant." Quinn finished, obviously looking for the right word.

"We make candy. We invent new stuff, and come up with different packaging and shit like that." Santana said, already bored of the twink and wanting to get back to her lady time.

"This job is awesome. I came up with cheese fondue flavored candy today, because Lord Tubbington told me to! Do you want to try some, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at the blonde girl kindly before declining. "No thanks, Brittany. I would really love to explore Lima, and get a feel for it. It seems…unique."

"It is. It's the only city left untouch by-"

"The rebellion. Rachel explained it to me earlier. " Kurt said with a smile. "But…why _is_ there a rebellion?"

They all looked confused, like they had never really thought of it before.

"I guess…they weren't happy with the government." Quinn answered.

Kurt looked at her, confounded by the way that every single one of them didn't _know_. Back home, if someone was angry with the government, people knew why. There were riots, and protests, and their views were shoved down every person's throat who ever watched the news. So why on Earth didn't these girls know what the problem was.

"Maybe they just ate something bad and it made them grumpy. I always get angry when my tummy hurts." Brittany said, looking brightly at Santana, proud that she had figured it out.

Santana ruffled Brittany's hair, letting her down gently. "I think that it might take more than that, Brit. But maybe."

Kurt nodded, and said his goodbyes before walking out the door and into the boutique three doors down. He just _had _to see those gorgeous designs, government cover up be damned. A pretty Asian girl was at the counter, and she waved to him as he walked in. He learned that she was Tina, and that the other girl Quinn had told him about, Mercedes, was sick today. He met Tina's boy friend, Mike, who worked at the Lullaby league, which custom designed beds and mattresses. "It sounds boring, dude, I know, but my boys there also are in Rachel's Berry thing, and it's pretty cool. We all dance. Well, I dance. Finn and Puck just kind of vaguely do what I do."

Everyone was amicable, and helpful, and chock full of information about Lima, and adoration of Sam. But every single time Kurt asked about the rebellion, he was given anxious looks and general confusion. Finally, after a day of feeling slightly less confused and a promise from Santana of all people that he could stay at her house tonight, it was time to go to The Berry.

He quickly found out that it was a sort of dinner theater. Rachel did have a phenomenal voice, it was true, but she wrote a song about her headband. And obviously she never shopped at Champagne Bubbles, because she was wearing a cat sweater. And the cat had a ball of yarn, which actually became three dimensional. Kurt thought he was going to be sick.

After the show, Rachel pulled him into her dressing room. "How do you like Lima? I know that everyone was nice to you." Rachel asked, with a smile. "Oh! I grabbed the boots off the vocaloid, before Sam's bubble came to take it away. But they don't fit me, so I'm handing them off to you."

Kurt tried the boots on, and it felt like they were made for him. "So, Kurt. How do you like Sam?" Rachel asked, looking hopeful for some reason Kurt couldn't name.

"Oh, well, I haven't met him yet. Although I hear he's great. Hey Rachel, why is there Rebellion?"

Kurt asked, point blank, because so far, no one had answered him, and he might as well get it over with.

Rachel looked ecstatic as she answered the question. "None of them had equal rights to the natural born citizens of Emerald City. Lima has special treatment because Sam is partial to us, but everyone else is being stifled. Look, we can't talk about this here. Come to my house tomorrow, I'll explain what I know and why. Rachel Berry guarantee. But for now, I have to go! Ta ta!" And like a whirlwind the small girl was out in the night.

But Kurt never got to see Rachel. Because the Good Warlock showed up with flowers and asked him to tour the Cloud Base.

An: please review! I know that this is at beginning stages, but I would love some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovelies! Part three has arrived! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Tour with the Warlock

Although for the past few hours Sam had been a complete gentleman, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Sam seemed like he was…faking attraction? But why would anyone ever see the need to pretend to be attracted to Kurt?

So Kurt decided to start looking around at the architecture, and completely fazed Sam out of the conversation. It wasn't very hard, because it was really a beautiful sight to see. Everything was done in the colors of a sunrise, all soft blues and purples and pinks. Sam himself was wearing a pale pink blazer with a silver tie. If he wasn't acting so…false, then Kurt would have fantasized about the fact that Sam's tie matched his silver vest. And that his powder blue bowtie perfectly matched the décor.

Kurt watched in fascination as Sam's assistant blew bubbles to various places, all containing things. "Are the bubbles made from a special solution? Where's the propeller? The engine? Are they remote controlled somewhere?" He asked Sam, trying and failing to seize a bubble for closer examination.

That was the first genuine laugh he got out of Sam the entire day. "Oh, no. Those are magical bubbles. Actually, they are directly encouraged by my mind, which I reroute to my secretary so that I don't have to do much. It's all very complex stuff, you understand it once you're a Warlock."

"Right." Kurt replied, not liking the dismissive tone that Sam had taken with him.

"So, would you like to see my bedroom?" Sam asked, with a suggestive wink. Kurt's insides burned with annoyance. There was the other problem. Sam would go from not liking him, to saying completely rude or utterly stupid remarks. The last one had been all about equating him to a rose, and he couldn't decide if the secretary had written it, or if Sam had gotten someone else to.

Suddenly, they passed a machine of whirring machines and people monitoring them on headsets. Kurt froze when his own face appeared on one of the screens, from an angle to his left. "SAM! What…? Why?" He gasped, looking over at the area.

"Those would be cameras in bubbles so small you can't see them." Sam answered non-chalantly, not seeing the big deal, but when he saw Kurt's look of absolute outrage he decided that he would once again explain things to this tedious boy. "There are warring factions, right? So, those bubbles are to monitor the outskirts of them, although once they get to close they get destroyed."

Kurt leaned in to get a closer look at the faces on the screen. The first was one of a field, where a crow was sitting on the neck of a man who seemed to resemble a scarecrow. "That's part of the Scarecrow faction. That crow was sent to gather information about you, because you're new. He's reporting it back to that Scarecrow, who will then relay that information to their leader, Wes." Sam refused to go further than that, deciding that Kurt didn't need to be aware of how absolute Wes's control on them was. It was, frankly, a bit disturbing, and why they had been outlawed in the first place.

Kurt nodded, seeming to accept that that was the most elaboration he was going to get, and then moved on to the next screen. "Oh, oh my, this is _beautiful!_" Kurt breathed, not really knowing what else to say when confronted with silver spires that seemed majestic, and gold sky scrapers. But at the same time, he felt a pang of sadness, because all of it looked to be chipped or broken. "What happened?"

"That's the iron city. Well, that's the outskirts. No one has been allowed inside except the Metal Men since the rebellion started. But it's actually in ruins because the Metal Men had started experimenting with different power sources, and something went wrong. In the blast, many of them became disfigured, and all of them became immortal. None of them have aged a day, and all of them have metal parts to replace the flesh ones they lost." Sam once again stopped shy of the full explanation, this time deciding to omit why they were no longer considered citizens by Oz, which was because of those very same metal parts and their immortality. Kurt was about to move on to the scene in the forest, when a boy appeared on the screen. He moved to sit on the ground with a bronze gun, which obviously meant he was on guard duty. His green eyes looked out into the world with the kind of boredom only found in someone who had never cared for anything a day in their life. "Hey," Sam said with a chuckle. "It's my Tin Man. Looks like he's back today, to see if he can spot my camera." Kurt frowned at the description. If anything, the boy was bronze. He had beautiful slightly tanned skin, and bronze colored hair that Kurt wanted to run his fingers through. But it was that inherent loneliness that had Kurt wishing he could reach out to comfort the boy through the screen. No one should look like they felt so alone. It tore at Kurt's insides, that he could tell that this boy had never had anyone who gave a damn.

Suddenly, the boy reached up to catch a wink of tin that had tumbled through the sky. "That would be a tin message that the Metal Men use to talk to each other." Sam explained, not liking the enraptured look on Kurt's face. Kurt watched as the boy's expression went slack in shock, and watched the intake of breath that he had taken. It looked like someone had given him the best kind of surprise, the one you weren't expecting but definitely needed. Kurt smiled at the disappearance of that frightful expression of nonchalance. Maybe this boy did have someone to care for after all.

….

Sebastian had been sent out on guard duty for the 8th time that month, and was given the same excuse. "Damaging City property is not allowed, Sebastian. You have to do your community service to make up for it. Everyone does their part." And then he was send with a bronze rifle and a pat on his back, out to the big scary outlands of the city, where he would have the sense knocked into him. Only, here was the thing. The outlands were _boring._ So Sebastian just sat on the ground seeing if he could spot the Warlock's camera. He refused to call him good. That bastard hadn't done a good thing his entire life, and he made life in Oz a misery. He sensed the tin message before it came down, assuming that it would be some reminder to stay vigilant, like anyone would come this way on purpose. Instead, he got a message from the head of the guard.

"Sebastian- this is a picture of the prophesized boy. Look out for him, on the off chance he comes your way, and make sure to come to the meeting tonight so we can discuss how to get him out of the clutches of the Scarecrows and the Warlocks. The boy doesn't need that."

But Sebastian was hardly even looking at the scrap of tin's message. Because below the message was a beautiful pair of cerulean eyes he could get lost in, paired with delicate looking skin and an expression of innocence, paired with a dual expression of wisdom. Sebastian laughed self-deprecatingly at his train of thought. _You forget_, he told himself,_ something happened besides the loss of your arm in that blast. You lost you ability to feel, and every fuck buddy in the world won't change that._

But Sebastian wondered, even if just in the privacy of his own mind, that maybe he felt enough that he was worried that if he got involved with the boy, then the angel would get hurt. But he was equally sure that if he didn't, the Scarecrows and the Warlocks would hurt him much worse. Sebastian's feelings were like a shock to his system. He had never cared about anyone after the accident. And yet with one glance to a camera he couldn't see, this blue-eyed boy had made him wish he could.

AN: I promise this was going to be longer, but I wanted to stop with our first insight to the mind of Seb. So I'm going to put that in the next chapter instead, which will get posted tomorrow. Sounds ok? Ok. Thoughts? Requests? Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

An: am I writing this on my phone because I have to sit by myself on the way to choir uil, because my best friend had to go on a different bus? Yes. Also, I'm having a bad week, no joke, so if anyone wants to leave a review, you can go do that.

Also, in an effort to get this out to you before I have to do other things for about a week, I forwent a flashback and just summarized the back story of Sam and Jesse. Would you like me to make that a chapter, and if so, would you like it to be a romantic relationship, or just a friendship?

Warnings: for this chapter: none

For the fic: smut

Chapter 3

Kurt shook himself out of his wide eyed stare at the green eyed boy on the screen, moving across the room to the other monitors.

Both were of forests, one that looked wild and untamed, and one that looked completely sinister and wrong. He pointed to the latter, cocking his head towards Sam in question. "What's wrong here? What happened?"

Sam winced, looking at the evidence of Jesse St. James's work. "That's where the Wicked Warlock is. We went to the same school but…something went wrong with him. He took off to the forest and started making Vocaloids, and terrorizing the towns. He's the latest of all the rebellions."

Kurt nodded, accepting the answer at face value. "And, the other forest?"

"That's where the Animals are. They were all imprisoned for various reasons, but they staged a huge breakout and relocated to the forest. We really only try to capture them when they leave, because it's really dangerous in there. We don't want to lose anyone."

Kurt nodded, finally leaving the room and continuing down the hallway. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you…why am I here? Why did you invite me to the cloud base?"

"I- I wanted to get to know you…I-uhm, I thought you were an awesome person, and I uhm…why don't we just take you back down to the ground?"

Sam then conjured up a bubble to take them both back to the entrance of the Lollipop Guild, where Kurt went to the backroom to talk to Santana, after noting the absence of the pink ribbon on the door handle. Something was very strange about Sam's demeanor. He ran hot and cold with Kurt, making Kurt think that all of this was an illusion.

Sam got back inside his bubble after he watched Kurt walk in safely. He didn't want to stay too long, lest the citizens of Lima see the complete disgust and contempt he held for himself.

When Sam had started, he had thought of Oz as a happy prosperous country, one that he was proud to be a part of. He had joined the ranks of the Wizard, going to all the best schools to ensure his spot as the Good Warlock of the East, as his predecessor was going into retirement. Jesse had been with him every step of the way, eager to be right up there with him. But Sam had gotten the position, and started his rounds. When the Wizard had asked him to obliterate the Iron City, Sam had been shocked. He had been scared and frightened, and had talked to Jesse about the order. Jesse had been outraged, and told him to stage a coup. So Sam had resisted while Jesse went out west, to garner up some support for the both of them. But when Sam had gotten to the Wizard, his response had been to imprison Sam's family. It was a long list of blackmail, until Sam had just given in and done what the Wizard asked. His only request was that his brother and sister remain unharmed, and that Lima be untouched. Lima had been the most welcoming of all of the towns, and Sam had a soft spot for the enthusiasm they all showed him. But if Rachel didn't stop meddling, people could get hurt. He didn't know if it was Wes, Martinez, or Biestie that was giving her half truths and telling her to confront him, but things were getting out of hand. Before long, the Wizard would find out about it, and punish Sam for not "properly controlling the population". He winced at what exactly that would entail. Because it couldn't be good. He would see if he could get word to Jesse about it, before something catastrophic happened. And then there was the problem of Kurt. Why did the boy have to show up _now, _of all times? Sam was forced by the Wizard to be 'his sweet and charming self' and make the boy fall in love with him. But Sam couldn't do that. Because he knew the next part. And it wasn't pretty, not at all.

Back on the ground, Kurt was blissfully unaware that he had a trail of spies following him. One was Sam's bubble, one was the invisible camera invented by the Iron City, one was the crow on the top of the Lullaby League's sign, and one was the black ball of crackling energy that couldn't be seen by the human eye. If he had known, he would have been relieved that at least the Animals hadn't sent a spy his way, if only because they believed brute force was the way to go.

In the Iron City, Sebastian was having a silent debate while Martinez went on and on about how happy he was to be here, what a privilege it was to be working with the army of the Iron City to find the prophesized boy and protect him from those that wished him harm. Now he was asking for volunteers to help him lead the mission. Sebastian surprised everyone, including himself, when his hand shot up. Martinez was way too excited about this development, and he eagerly made Sebastian the co-head of the mission. But Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care about the looks of shock and bafflement he was receiving, because somewhere out there, cerulean eyes needed help. And for once in his life, he couldn't ignore it. He knew that the caring, at least, should bother him. But it didn't.

And so that's how Sebastian found himself watching as Kurt meandered around Lima. He caught himself smiling as the boy fawned over the designs of Mercedes and Tina, and felt his fist clenching when he watched the Warlock speak to him. It was nerve wracking, this whole feeling thing. Sebastian couldn't get the hang of it, and he kept catching himself worrying over things or feeling oddly happy at the fact that Kurt also liked red velvet cupcakes, and that Sebastian could bake those, and then he would catch himself and think "He doesn't even know me. I have to stop doing this. There is no 'us'. Only me and my pathetic, pathetic state.

In the mean time, he was talking to Martinez about plans for extraction, and ways to convince Kurt that the Good Warlock was not what he seemed. Sebastian was sticking to the "grab now and explain later" approach, but Martinez kept his focus on the fact that Kurt had to trust him.

"Yeah, I know that he has to trust us _eventually._ But why now? Why can't we save him now and then get to the mushy stuff later, when I'm not part of the picture?" Sebastian was convinced that once he knew Kurt was safe, these…emotions…would go away. He would know that the boy wouldn't be harmed, and would be fully able to go back to his own business. Provided he made sure that absolutely everyone eligible in Iron City knew that Kurt was completely out of bounds. Yeah. After that, he could be free to not care what the boy did at all. If only Sebastian believed all of that.

"We need to do that _first, _Sebastian. We can't have him running away, or contacting Sam. That would be completely malo for all of our plans."

"Fine. Okay." Sebastian said sullenly, before marching off to find a distraction in the form of a cadet with a nice ass.

Back in Lima, Kurt walked down to The Lollipop Guild to find Sam and Quinn kissing passionately. He cleared his throat with a chuckle and said conversationally, "So Sam, I'm guessing your bi, but in a committed relationship."

"Fuck." Sam looked panicked.

"Hey, calm down, no worries. I wasn't crushing on you, there aren't any strings attached, and there isn't any harm done." Kurt smiled at the couple.

"Why would there be?" Quinn asked, looking at the other blonde in confusion.

"Kurt, can I talk to you outside?" Sam hedged, looking over at Quinn worriedly.

Kurt walked back out of the shop, turning to Sam with a confused glance. He freaked as Sam pulled him to his chest and they floated at warp speed to Sam's bedroom in the sky. Then he watched as Sam started magicing the hell out of the place, and watched as cameras became visible and were thrown out of the room.

"I could actually try a million different ways of convincing you that what you saw wasn't what was going on, but I don't want to lie to you. I'm sure Rachel told you some stuff. That's kind of a thing she does, and it's been killing her that she hasn't been able to spread this particular secret. Well, it's all true. But only partially. I can't tell you what's wrong, there are too many words I can't say or the Wizard will know what I've told you, but you have to leave, Kurt. You can trust anyone on the monitors that you saw, except, _damn_ he's coming, you have to go." Kurt gasped as he was pushed into a bubble and shoved away.

"Except for _what_, Sam? Oh my god, are you even listening? Sam!" Kurt felt so confused, and like Sam could have really handled that better, because now he was floating away and he had no idea what was going on or if he could even _trust_ Sam after that turn around, and was this a joke?

Sam watched him go, knowing that he couldn't live this lie any more, and that Kurt was the first step to breaking free. But he worried, as he obliterated his bubble camera and sent out the remaining three, how Kurt would fare. He wished he could check, but he couldn't alert the Wizard of Kurt's whereabouts. So all he did was hope that Kurt would be ok, and that he could protect Lima and convince them to fight with him and get his siblings out in time. God, but Kurt coming was at such a bad time.

Sebastian immeadiately alerted Martinez to the mobile bubble, noticing with dread that it was going over the fields. The scarecrows would have him before morning. Which meant their job was a thousand times harder.

AN: Is it too rushed? Should I redo it, or move on? Comments, questions, suggestions? Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
